


Self Projecting

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, F/F, Neo Fantasy Online (BanG Dream!), ficwriter shirokane rinko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Rinko writes fanfiction about these non-player characters in NFO and where 'KayaSakura' ends, 'HimaRinko' starts.
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Self Projecting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralprojects](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/gifts).



> this was supposed to be the fic to raven as the fic exchange but it turned out too short and i found myself unable to write anything else, so. i'll tag it as written for him anyway, because they deserve it!

“So, babe,” Himari asks as she sits on Rinko’s lap, stealing her attention from the computer like a cat. “What’re you writing about?”

Before answering, Rinko moves around a bit to accommodate her girlfriend better. “It’s… there are those non-player characters… from NFO. Whose dynamic I… really like.”

She stops talking, but Himari protests. “And? Tell me about them!” The girl’s smile is impossible to say no to, so Rinko tries. 

“There is… Kaya, who’s… a very introverted and powerful mage. She’s highly booksmart… and speaks several languages. She’s also great at… strategy. And there’s her girlfriend…” Rinko can’t help but smile. “Sakura… she… is a bard… she sings well and is very charismatic… and clumsy. S-she’s also… into music and good at… it, and… she can cast musical spells… they go on adventures together, they’re… really cool… fufu.”

Himari smiles, almost giggling, upon the sight of her girlfriend’s aloof expression, not something she sees frequently, lost in the thoughts. Thinking about… “Rinko-san?” The pianist’s taken away from her imagination, but it doesn’t seem to be a disappointment for her. “Don’t you think that… um… Kaya and Sakura sound like us? Like, a little bit?”

Although Himari’s embarrassed to point it out, it’s nothing compared to Rinko’s reaction to hearing it. Her whole face gets red, she gets all fidgety, and stuttering nonsense. After a whole minute, Himari finally comprehends some words she says. “U-Uehara-san… it’s… not… it’s… what you think… don’t… it’s not… get it the wrong way… I… um… it’s just-”

Nervously, Himari laughs. It makes her a bit more confident not to be the timidest person in the room, but it also isn’t comfortable to see the girl she loves being so insecure of her own perfection. “Rinko-san, it’s okay…!” Apparently, only that doesn’t work to make her calmer. “I… found it cute. That you see us in them… and I’d like to read your works focused on them one day. If you let me, of course!”

Rinko’s cheeks are still red, but this time, she has a smile on her lips and looks happy, instead of uncomfortable. “I… don’t think I’m ready yet, but… one day… I want you to read them. Fufu.”

“Great! It’s a date, then!” Himari winks and kisses Rinko’s red cheeks, turning her into the same blushing mess she was at the beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy it, himarinko community! you may find me on twitter as @yukisayochisas btw ;)


End file.
